This invention relates generally to beverage dispensing, and in particular to methods and apparatus for carbonating beverages.
In xe2x80x9cpost-mixxe2x80x9d beverage dispensing, beverage syrups are mixed with plain or carbonated water to form finished beverages. Carbonation has proved to be one of the more difficult areas in post-mix dispensing. For example, carbonation systems are relatively expensive and can present significant maintenance and reliability issues.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a less expensive, high quality, and more reliable carbonation system.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, methods and apparatus for carbonating beverages are provided which substantially eliminate or reduce problems associated with prior art systems.
In a particular embodiment, a beverage dispenser is provided that includes a water supply (that may or may not comprise treated water), a CO2 source, and a carbonator coupled to the water supply and the CO2 source. The carbonator includes at least one hydrophobic hollow fiber proximate to which water is carbonated. Also included is a beverage syrup source, such that beverage syrup and carbonated water are dispensed to form finished drinks. In one particular embodiment, the hydrophobic hollow fiber comprises polypropylene.
In particular embodiments, CO2 is supplied through one or more hollow fibers, and water flows across the outside of one or more of the hollow fibers. In an alternative embodiment, water is supplied through one or more of the hollow fibers.
It is advantageous to include a water treatment system, such that the water supply comprises treated water. It is particularly advantageous for the water treatment system to comprise a reverse osmosis water treatment system. In another embodiment, a reservoir is coupled to a reverse osmosis water treatment system and the carbonator. Plain water circuits may also be included with the various embodiments, such that both carbonated and non-carbonated beverages may be produced.
In one embodiment, a pre-carbonator is coupled to the carbonator to pre-carbonate water before further carbonation in the carbonator. The pre-carbonator may comprise a plurality of hollow fibers.
In particular embodiments, a reservoir may be coupled to the pre-carbonator, or to the carbonator (whether or not a pre-carbonator is used), to hold carbonated water.
Methods of dispensing beverages are provided that comprise supplying water, supplying CO2, carbonating the water with the CO2 proximate to a plurality of hydrophobic hollow fibers, and dispensing carbonated water and beverage syrup to form finished drinks. The methods may also include treating the water, for example through reverse osmosis. Also, the methods may include pre-carbonating the water before carbonating it.
In particular methods, the treated water is stored before carbonating. Also, non-carbonated water may be dispensed, such that both carbonated and non-carbonated beverages may be produced.
Important technical advantages of the present invention include, among other advantages, reducing the cost of dispensers; increasing the efficiency and reliability of carbonation; and increasing beverage quality due to the use of treated water and better carbonation.